Adhesives for dressings that may be placed in contact with skin, either directly or indirectly, are known in the art. Such dressings include adhesive bandages for direct application to wounds in the skin, as well as absorbent articles, such as sanitary napkins, that are indirectly placed in contact with the skin via attachment to undergarments or articles of clothing. Such adhesives include hot melt adhesives.
Hot melt adhesives are applied to carrier substrates in molten form and typically will form a solid layer on the substrate upon cooling. Such adhesive compositions and layers typically will be substantially void of bubbles or pores that may contain air or other gases. Other hot melt adhesives, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,630, may include open cells or pores, and form open-celled adhesive layers which are said to exhibit good permeability to air and water vapor. As described therein, the adhesive composition is “applied not to the entire area of at least one side” of the carrier substrate. The adhesive layer preferably is preferably patterned in a dome form. The adhesive layers in dressings exemplified therein are applied to the carrier substrate by thermal screen printing.
Dressings of the present invention permit reduction of the amount of adhesive composition that must be applied to the carrier substrate, thus resulting in cost savings versus dressings that use a substantially similar non-foamed adhesive composition, while maintaining adhesion and bulk properties necessary for use in such dressings.